


Midnight Snack

by Honeyjoe



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Centaurs, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rim job, Rimming, Sort Of, Step-parents, cum, like a lot of it, step-father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe
Summary: Barley heads to the kitchen one night to satisfy his hunger.  Surprisingly, Officer Colt Bronco is already there looking for the same thing.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Colt Bronco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @dogfu_chan on twitter and his wonderful pictures, I decided to write another short piece of smut. Involves eating out a centaur butt and lots of cum eating. Enjoy.

A loud gurgle awoke Barley from his slumber. “Guhhh, wha?” Half conscious, Barley checked the perimeter of his messy room. Reaching for his iron sword, Barley lazily waved it from side to side in a half hearted attempt to seem threatening. “Who goes there? Who dare awake the Brave Barley Lightfoot?” he spoke in his sleepiest tenor. All Barley got was another gurgle in response. However, this time he knew where it was coming from. Looking down his naked frame, Barley peered at his belly for a moment until another hungry gurgle rumbled forth. “Oh, hahah, just you. Ya hungry, buddy?” Barley gave his stomach a light tap. Setting aside his sword, Barley swung his legs over the side of the bed. Wearing only a pair of white briefs, Barley groped in the darkness at his bedside table. Grabbing a raggedy and worn out tank top, Barley quickly pulled it over his head. Giving himself a quick stretch of the arms, he finally hoisted himself from the soft clutches of his bed. Standing tall, Barley wiggled his toes for a moment before he realized something strange. Looking down, only one of his feet was wearing a sock, his right big toe poking through a well worn hole. Barley could hardly remember even reaching his bed, much less taking off all his clothes like he usually did. He shrugged, “Eh, who cares. Bwahhh...” Barley let a sleepy yawn escape from his lips as he absentmindedly scratched himself. Rubbing the tired from his eyes, Barley quietly sidestepped the various strewn about objects on his floor. His old clothes, his guitar, his Quests of Yore figurines. Reaching the door, Barley opened it as silently as he could before making his way down the stairs, hoping not to awake his family.

“Why’d I get so hungry all of a sudden?Midnight cravings, huh boy?”Barley mumbled as he rubbed his belly.He gave it a quick reassuring pat as he made it down the steps.“Don’t worry, I’ll get something in ya soon.I think there is still some of Ian’s cake left over in the fridge.”Lost in his thoughts of chocolate cake and sweet cream, it took Barley an extra second to notice the glowing hue emanating from the kitchen.“Huh?Oh, dang it, guess I’m not the only one.Maybe Ian saved me a slice.”Sleepily shuffling his feet, Barley made his way to the kitchen.But to his surprise, it wasn’t his brother munching away on cake, but Officer Colt Bronco searching away in the fridge.Barley gasped but quickly covered his mouth before the sound could escape.With his head ducked down into the fridge, Bronco had unwittingly gave Barley a perfect view of his ass.Highlighted by the soft glow of the refrigerator, there it stood tall in all its muscular glory.Despite Officer Bronco’s slight paunchiness in the gut area, his lower horse half was clearly the more toned side.Even better, there was just enough light for Barley to see Bronco’s perfectly round hole.

Barley shook his head, he wasn’t sure if he was still sleeping or not.But the image was as clear as day.Bronco’s ass in perfect view.If Barley had any lethargy left in him, it was gone now thanks to this wonderful sight.The blood was rushing now, speedily pumping to the reds of his cheeks and stiffening crotch.A very obvious tent had already formed.His briefs could barely hold his cock back, his cock stretching the fabric as far up as it could.Barley couldn’t help but drool at the sight.Ever since Bronco came into his life he couldn’t deny he had a slight attraction to the man.The numerous times he caught him defending some historical landmark, Barley always did like it when he grabbed him and escorted him home.Not to mention, the countless times Bronco nearly knocked him over with his hind quarters.Feeling that massive amount of ass slam into him, how could he not want a piece? Barley’s attraction even went as far to look up centaur on elf porn.This only fueled his fantasy of Bronco.

“Ah, there it is!Come on cake, come to Bronco.”Clearly engrossed in sweets, Bronco didn’t seem to be aware of Barley’s presence or his throbbing erection.

Licking and wiping away the drool, Barley steeled his nerves.It was now or never.Moving quickly, Barley immediately cut the distance between him and Bronco short and shoved his face into his ass, pressing his tongue hard against the unwitting hole.

Bronco let a quick panicked neigh, nearly dropping the cake before he slapped his mouth shut.Darting his eyes over his shoulder, he came face to face with the culprit.“Barley?!What are youahhh!” Bronco harshly whispered before Barley took another swipe of his tongue.

“Wha?Figured since you’re eating cake, I should to,” Barley said casually.

“This is no time for jo-ohhh!”Barley cut him off once more as swirled his tongue around the quivering entrance, his fingers spreading it slightly.His head swaying from side to side, Bronco shook his head to keep his thoughts clear.“Barley, you need to stop this right now!” he hissed.

“Why?It’s clear that you like it.And so do I.”Barley turned to the side so Bronco could get a good look.With one hand playing with his hole, Barley had his other shoved squarely into his underwear, gripping the throbbing flesh below.

Bronco’s face turned red as he shyly turned away.“T-that’s not the point!You need to stop right now before we get-!”

“Colt?You down there?”

Barely’s mom’s voiced called down from the stairs.While her voice froze Bronco in his tracks, Barley was hardly fazed.Taking advantage of the situation, Barley continued on with his feast, sticking his tongue deep into Bronco’s hole.

Bronco cleared his throat for a moment before answering, “Y-yeah, Laurel.”

“And me too, Mom!Just grabbing a midnight snack with Bronco,” Barley called up before giving his ass a light smack eliciting a whinny from Bronco’s frame.

“Oh, well don’t eat too much and get back to sleep!” Barley heard her call out before a quick shuffle of steps.

“Oh don’t worry!It’ll just be a quick snack,” Barley yelled before turning his attention back to the task at hand.Licking his lips, Barley dove back in for another taste.

Bronco shivered. “Darn it, kid!”

Barley could see a wave of emotions swim through Bronco’s face.Lust.Desire.Anger.Guilt.Lust again.He was clearly trying to decide the correct course of action.Barley figured he should help him with that.Licking two fingers, Barley prodded Bronco’s hole before sliding quickly and easily inside.It was warm and slick from all his licking, but it still held tight around his fingers.Twisting his thick digits around, Bronco shivered once more, his upper frame barely able to hold himself up.Gripping onto the fridge, Barley saw the policeman weakly cling to the top of the fridge. Barley kept on sliding his fingers in and out of Bronco, keeping a steady rhythm.For a moment, Barley pulled out his fingers just enough and spread the rosy entrance with just his finger tips.Licking at the rose bud, Barley traced a loop around before sucking on the rim.Bronco couldn’t help but squeal.Barley knew the next words that was going to come from his mouth.

Bronco meekly looked over his shoulder, “J-just make it quick, kid.Before I change my mind.”

Barley beamed, it was a dream come true.Unable to control himself, Barley slobbered all over Bronco’s ass, tasting the man for all he was worth.Moving his hands, Barley began to split his focus.With his mouth keeping Bronco’s hole busy, Barley began to gently massage Bronco’s massive balls.Like two brown coconuts, the hung heavy between Bronco’s muscular thighs.Taking them softly into his hands, Barley kept a light touch as he cupped and stroke the underside of his balls.Bronco’s voice came out in heavy pants as he tried to keep things quiet.

“Shit, kid, where did you learn this stuff?” Bronco huffed.

Barley smiled.“Internet,” he said before trailing his tongue down Bronco’s taint and to his balls.Barley spent a few seconds here, brushing his lips and sliding his tongue against these fleshy orbs until something began blocking the light.To his delight, Bronco’s cock began to fall and engorge right before him.He was huge, easily the length of his forearm and just as thick.Excitedly, Barley dove between Bronco’s thighs and sat down.He was just at eye level with this massive cock before him, though he had to crook his neck to the side.But this slight discomfort didn’t matter to him much.Bronco’s cock was worth any pain.Taking a firm grip, Barley wrapped a hand around the throbbing cock.It barely fit around, his fingers couldn’t even touch. It was hot and pulsing, it twitched at his touch. Salivating at the sight, Barley took his lips to the cock head and kissed it.A salty sweet taste had already permeated his lips before he even pulled back.Pushing out his tongue, Barley gave it a tentative swipe as Bronco whined above him. 

“Hurry, kid! She’s gonna come down at this rate if you take any longer!” Bronco whined.

Barley wanted nothing more than to take his time with this fine specimen. There was so much more to explore and try!But he knew Bronco was right.And he didn’t want anything to ruin this moment.Steeling his nerves once more, Barley began to stroke Bronco’s cock, going as full length as much as he could.He also grabbed his own cock, finally pulling it out from his stained briefs.In the refrigerator light, it stood tall with a few clear droplets at the end.He tugged at it every time he did the same to Bronco, his hands working in diligent tandem.Lapping at the head, Barley let his tongue get coated into clear film of precum.It’s salty taste burned into his mind and made his cock twitch with delight.From his sweaty muscular crack to this, Bronco was turning out to taste sweeter than any leftover birthday cake.

Barley continued his feast of Bronco’s cock, much to his dismay. Bronco was biting on his knuckles to prevent any more lewd sounds from escaping, but it didn’t help much. His forehead shined with sweat Barley lapped at his cock, his ears ringing. All he could hear were the fervent and desperate sighs of his step son as he stroked his cock. “Fuck kid, I’m getting close!”

Letting go of his own cock, Barley grabbed Bronco’s with both his hands.He wanted to coax out as much cum as possible.With his grip tight, Barley pulled back slightly and left his mouth agape, ready for his reward.

“Ahhh, shoot!”Bronco’s lower half shook as his cock pulsed and finally released himself.It was practical a torrent with how much he came.A thick rope of cum shot forth from his cock, splashing Barley’s face in a milky white.Startled by the amount and not wanting to make a mess, Barley hurriedly capped his flow, pressing his lips tight around Bronco’s slit.And just in time.Another rope of cum shot out, this time directly in Barley’s mouth.Immediately his mouth was filled with the lewd fluid.It felt like hot smooth salty jelly as it coated his mouth.Barley tried to swallow the seed quickly but it was replaced with another blast of cum.Over and over again, Barley hungrily gulped down Bronco’s cum and over and over Bronco shot another thick rope of cum.Barley’s belly was swelled up at this point but he kept on gulping down the salty concoction.The hot fluid dribbling down his chin, Bronco’s stiff cock in his hand, the smell of his sweaty frame above him.It was all too much as Barley’s mind swam with pleasure.Without even touching himself, Barley’s cock spasmed and shot milky strands all over his chests.A few even managed to mix with the cum dribbling down his throat.His body a sticky sheen of cum and sweat, Barley feverishly gulped down the last of Bronco’s cum down his throat, his mind and cock spent. 

Bronco heaved and panted above his, his hands just barely gripping onto the fridge.“You alright, kid?” he tiredly asked as he stepped aside.

Barley just sat on the kitchen floor, his face smeared in a delirious smile as he gave Bronco a thumbs up.Giving his cum filled belly a reassuring tap before he spoke.“Yuuuup, just fine.”

“Oh dang, kid!Here.”Bronco offered a hand which Barley gratefully took.

As he pulled his self up, Barley could have sworn he felt heavier.With the amount of cum sloshing around his belly, Barley didn’t doubt it.Barley just dreamily smiled at Bronco as he did his best to avoid eye contact. 

“You-you better get back to bed now.”

“Heh, ok.I’ll go.”Barley turned to head back to the stairs but quickly turned back around and stole a kiss from Bronco.His cum still splattered his lips so Brono’s mustache came away with a glossy sheen of cum. 

“H-hey!” Bronco turned beet red in the glow of the fridge.

“Heh heh, night night Officer Bronco!”Quickly escaping any punishment, Barley bounded out of the kitchen and up the stairs.Reaching his room, he shut the door tightly behind him as he tiredly pulled off his cum stained tank top off his chest.Wiping his slick face with it, Barley tossed the cum stained rag into his pile of clothes.Falling into his bed, Barley wrapped his blanket around his tired frame and settled into bed, his body still sticky with sweat and wayward cumshots. He made a mental note to do his laundry first thing in the morning.As he heart began to settle and the realization of what just took place began to dawn on him, Barley smiled to himself one last time before rubbing his cum swollen belly.

“That was one hell of a midnight snack.”


End file.
